


With My Brothers

by ame_no_itteki



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, GoM as Brothers, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, M/M, Rivalry, Siblings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 21:09:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4580241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ame_no_itteki/pseuds/ame_no_itteki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kise loved his brothers, really. They were the best brothers in the world, although they might be big bullies sometimes. So, what's the problem if he already had the most awesome set of brothers a child can ask for? His current problem as to say happened to be a small, annoying, spoiled baby-kid named Kagami Taiga!</p>
            </blockquote>





	With My Brothers

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, hope you're not bored to see me again XD I want to write something for today since the date is kinda special. So, there you go~
> 
> Please forgive me for the cheesy opening. I don't know what mood strike me at that time. I just write it and, well, it just...happens I guess.
> 
> Beware of the OOC-ness, errors and mistakes, AU with GoM as brothers, and plain weirdness.
> 
> Enjoy!

**-4-6-4-6-4-6-4-6-**  

**With My Brothers**

Chapter 1

 **-4-6-4-6-4-6-4-6-**  

_All of them came from the same orphanage, growing up together and bonding through the years, before finally decided to leave once some of them were old enough. They were recognized as Miracles, the best among their generation, and continued to live as such. However, life wasn't not easy even for a group of prodigious children known as Miracles; it was even harder when they stopped getting monthly supplies from the orphanage. Somehow they did manage to go against all odd and survive. It wasn't an apple pie life one would expect, but none of the boys would trade their current life for the world. They were happy the way they were. They might not be brothers by blood yet they were closer than ones._

**-4-6-4-6-4-6-4-6-**

Kise loved his brothers, really. They were the best brothers in the world, although they might be big bullies sometimes.

His oldest brother, Akashicchi, was not the nicest person around, he was strict and loved to dish out punishments as he saw fit. But behind that tough exterior, the redhead was actually quite caring and always looked after their best interest. Akashicchi even worked in a lot of amazing jobs for them! He was a professional board-game (Shogi? Or was it Go?) players who usually had his game every Tuesday and Thursday. And he also did some stuff with, umm, what's the word again, Midorimacchi said something about stock? Share? Oh well, whatever it was, Akashicchi had made lots of money from it to let Kise buy some of his favorite toys and clothes!

Then, the second one was Midorimacchi. He and Akashicchi were actually quite smart! Both of them were already in the 9th grade while they were supposed to be still in the 8th grader like Aominecchi. They said something about skipping a grade? Well, it sounded fun! They could finish school faster by not attending a whole year! Anyway, Midorimacchi worked part time in a hobby shop and a small clinic a few blocks away. The hobby shop was pretty cool since it offered a collection of goods for Midorimacchi to borrow as his lucky items every day, while the clinic? The greenete learned a lot of medical stuff there. Mainly to take care of everyone when they were sick or injured, but then Midorimacchi said he wanted to be a doctor or something in the future. It was ok he guessed. Midorimacchi was very smart and fun to play with even though he was a tsun tsun dere~

Next is Aominecchi! Aominecchi was very good at basketball—which was his only redeeming point Midorimacchi said. So even though Aominecchi was an Ahominecchi most of the time, he was able to continue his study thanks to his basketball scholarship. He loved playing basketball with Aominecchi, especially if they were having one-on-one. But the ganguro was a lazy bum with a mean streak! His favorite past time consisted of napping, reading yucky magazines, eating, watching more yucky stuff, and napping again. Aominecchi would also bonk him whenever the blond annoyed him. How mean! He almost got no time to play with him ever since he entered middle school. Stupid annoying Ahominecchi...

And, he also had Murasakibaracchi, who was only a freshman in Teikou Middle School but had already towered over everyone else. In addition to his height, other distinguishing features of Murasakibaracchi were his unique purple hair and eyes and also his snacking habit. None ever seen the giant without some kinds of snacks; he would at least keep an endless supply of candies and chocolates on his person. Murasakibaracchi actually was quite similar to Aominecchi. They both were lazy and had short-attention span; the duo got bored almost too easy sometimes. Murasakibaracchi was so mean too! He always threatened to crush him from time to time... But, but, but the child-like teenager could be nice sometimes. He always took care of him—either consciously or unconciously—by scaring the big bullies (who wouldn't be intimidated by Murasakibaracchi's size and presence anyway?) and protecting him from harm.

His favorite brother was of course Kurokocchi~ The small blunette was still in the elementary school like him. He was in the 5th grade while Kise was in the 3rd. But despite his age, Kurokocchi was quite smart like Midorimacchi and Akashicchi. He was cool too! Not to mention very very cute and adorable~ Kurokocchi could be quite blunt at times but he was amazing! He was the one who took care of him every day and had plenty magic tricks to keep him occupied. Actually, when they first met, he thought the blunette was just a weak nobody. But Kurokocchi was really strong! He tried to help people, although it might endanger himself... Kurokocchi did stand up against that man who tried to hit the blond that day after all. If Kise was in his shoes, he probably would've just run and maybe call Aominecchi or Murasakibaracchi. He was such a coward... That's why he promised to always stay by Kurokocchi's side and protect him!

Well, that's it about his brothers.

So, what's the problem if he already had the most awesome set of brothers a child can ask for?

His current problem as to say happened to be a small, annoying, spoiled baby-kid named Kagami Taiga!

The two or something years old had the gal to waltz into his mostly peaceful life and attempt to take his precious brothers!

For him, this means _war_!

**-4-6-4-6-4-6-4-6-**

**Chapter Ends**

**-4-6-4-6-4-6-4-6-**

**Author's Note:**

> ...Lame, yes, I know. I hope it's not too absurd though. This one is supposed to be a short story (maybe around three or so chapters) about GoM as brothers. I always want to see them as family, growing up together, living in the same place, and doing every silly things that siblings do. I decide who are the oldest-youngest brothers based on their rank (like Akashi is the Captain so he is the oldest, then Midorima follows right after him) and/or the time they join the team (Kuroko and Kise are the last two so they are the youngest). I'm so uncreative LOL but, hope you like it anyway!


End file.
